Sunstones' Aura
by mangagirl050
Summary: A fanfiction for the six-book series 'The Seventh Tower'. I loved that seires a lot, and own all the books, so I figured I'd write a fanfiction about it. Takes place about 100 years in the future of the last book so I can make up some stuff.


Sunstones' Aura

**Author's Note:** This is a fanfiction based off the book 'The Seventh Tower'. It's a six-book series that I happen to love very much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seventh Tower or any of it's characters, except the ones that I make up for this fanfiction.

This is my first fanfiction, so go easy, please. ;

There'll be some spelling mistakes. I don't have the book in front of me at the moment, and I can't remember everything. ;

* * *

_There was a boy named Tal. He just wanted to get a proper sunstone so that he could heal his sickly mother by bringing her to the spirit world of Aenir. He got a whole lot more than he wanted, though. He met a girl who lived on the Ice outside the castle, along with her tribe. They lived off the strange creatures that took residence there, while Tal and his people lived in the security of the castle, which had seven tall towers._

"Of course, that was a really long time ago. Now it's just a story about how that kid saved us all, and closed off the spirit world. Actually, I'm really kinda pissed that he did. Now I'll never know what it's like to have a SpiritShadow!" A girl said unhappily, standing up from her seat and crossing her arms, dark, dirty-blonde hair falling into her face slightly. She shook her head a bit to remove the hair from her face, though it didn't really do much, as it was cut diagonally across her right eye. It fell to about her shoulders, and was layered, the layers starting at about the halfway point on her ears, maybe a little higher. Too-dark brown eyes rested on the yellow-robed male teacher standing at the front of the room. Her own yellow robes were just a bit too long for her, though it was only obvious when she stood. They brushed against the ground just a bit too much, but she somehow managed not to trip over them.

The teacher sighed. He was almost used to interruptions by this girl--but not quite. She'd been a problem ever since her parents had disappeared one day on a trip outside the castle to visit the IceCarl clans and help fix their sunstones. "Please, Tayy, just sit down." A few kids in class shouted agreement at her, and she reluctantly sat down. She crossed her arms on her desk and lay her head down on them, listening to the teacher finish the history lesson story, even though she'd kind of ruined it in just a few sentences. Once he let the class go, the teacher motioned for Tayy to come over. She sighed, picking up her sunstone necklace from the desk and walking over.

"Why are you being such a problem? I can't get through a single class without you interrupting at least once!" He said sternly, looking at her. She avoided his gaze, her eyes wandering around the room. "I know you must be worried about your parents, but that doesn't mean you have to be in such a bad mood all the time. You used to be happy every day! Where'd that girl go?" He asked, trying to catch her eye.

Tayy met his gaze for a moment, though it was anything but friendly. "That girl's gone." She said, turning on her heels and walking out of the room, arms crossed, robes dragging along behind her.

x-x-x-x-x

She now sat on a yellow-colored bench, somewhere in the halls of the yellow ranked tower. She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall. She could hear a group of kids whispering, and her name was used. She just ignored it, though, since she was used to people talking about her rudely. Thinking she couldn't hear them, the group of kids began to talk a little louder. Annoyed, Tayy stood and walked away.

The way she had become, ill tempered and anti-social, since her parents had disappeared, got her to become very unpopular with the rest of the Chosen. She wasn't really one who cared about things like that, anyway, but it did get quite annoying after a while.

She paused outside her little 'house', which was just another, smaller hall, that consisted of her room and her parents room. Her family symbol was etched on and above to door-a Spiritshadow cat twisted around a musical quarter note. She sighed, running her finger lightly over the symbol. The sunstone she wore on a silver chain around her neck had the same symbol on it, and she never let it out of her sight. She held the smallish sunstone loosely in her hand, and turned on her heels to walk away, her eyes scanning the walls for information on the upcoming Achievement of Music. She planned on entering to win a more powerful sunstone for herself. She needed some way to have access to one now that her parents were gone, right?

Oh, and there was another reason, as well.

She planned on going to the now-forbidden world of Aenir. She needed a Spiritshadow.  
Why?  
To help her go out onto the Ice and find out what had happened to her parents. There was no way, no _way_, that they had just...disappeared! She couldn't believe it. She_ wouldn't_ believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it...

So, she was going to figure out what had happened herself, if no one would help her. No one would ever expect it--it was completely unlike her. She was a girl who had a constant fear of, well, _everything_. She was the girl who always looked over her shoulder, even though it seemed like she wouldn't be scared of much at all. Unfortunately, she was, and she absolutely hated it. But, if it meant figuring out what had happened to her parents, she would put that fear aside as best she could. And, even if she couldn't, she would go on ahead, anyway. She would feel a lot safer if she had a companion--the Spiritshadow she was planning on getting--anyway, so that would make it a bit easier.

* * *

Yeah, so, it's not finished, but reviews would be appreciated anyway. C:


End file.
